Happy Valentines Day Kaiba!
by Freedom Of Darkness
Summary: The last in my Prideshipping holiday trilogy. Read the other two first. Its valentines day. Theres nothing much else to say. suprise ending. Read regardles of how bad the summary is and drop a review!


**Warnings: **Yaoi, alcohol references and slight angst at the end.

**Key: **"speech"

_Flashbacks_ Except for the last paragraph of the story when it is a radio broadcast.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Notes:** This is the last of my holiday series. Please read both Kaiba's birthday and the Christmas one first, both can be found on my profile. Now Read and Review!

* * *

Happy Valentines Day Kaiba!

_And then suddenly it all became clear. He knew what he had to do. Dropping the glass he took off at a sprint after the other._

_He wanted this. The emotions. Him. Everything. And now he knew what had to be done. He knew that the other had left the choice up to him. He held everything in the palm of his hand and, for once, it wasn't because of his company, his social standing or his money. _

_The moment that the others voice had dissipated into the stale air in his office. In that moment he knew, he held the others heart in his hand. He knew that the other had entrusted him to do the right thing. In that moment came his epiphany. And he knew what to do._

_When he caught up to the other he grabbed the others shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face. Raising his left hand he pressed his palm to the others chest over the others heart._

_And in that simple touch the other knew that he understood._

_

* * *

_

_No words were spoken that night._

_The other stayed the night but they didn't do anything. He just held the other tightly, as if trying to confirm that the other wasn't just an apparition, while they curled up together in his large bed._

_And there he slept peacefully for the first time in far too long._

* * *

_A few days later and it was New Years Eve. The other hadn't really left him yet and he was glad about that. When the other did leave he felt alone and afraid that the other wouldn't come back, so he put on the CD that the other had given him months before. _

_To him it seemed like it called the other back to him because the song never finished playing through once before the other was standing in the doorway to his office. The others eyes flickered with concern and a question of 'What's wrong' lingered in they're depths. A faint smile tugged his lips and the other was reassured._

_The night of New Years Eve saw them watching the fireworks from his office at the top of his building. Windows panelled three of the four sides and gave sunning views of the city below. _

_The fireworks of the city celebrating below were not the only ones they saw that night._

* * *

"What's wrong, love?" concerned crimson eyes stared in to his own dazed blue ones. Seto hadn't realised he had been so lost in his thoughts. Thoughts that centred on the owner of the crimson eyes in front of him. 

Smiling slightly Seto spoke "Nothings wrong," he reassured "I was just thinking back to Christmas."

Yami smiled back at this and leaned against Seto's chest.

They were in Seto's home office, the song 'Behind blue eyes' playing loudly just like it was that night only a couple of months ago.

The song had become Seto's thinking song. He played it whenever Yami had to leave his side for any long periods of time because it gave him comfort. This was also the time in which Seto done most of his thinking, mulling over everything. And so the song was dubbed his thinking song.

They were both silent while the song played. Both lapsing back into thoughts on how this all began so many months ago.

"It's Valentines Day tomorrow." Was murmured into the silence, surprisingly, by Seto.

"Mmmmmmm…" replied Yami as he snuggled closer to the taller ones chest.

And that was the end of all conversation for the night as they went and curled up happily in bed together.

* * *

"Lets go for a walk," suggested Yami, "Its so nice out today." 

Seto nodded in affirmation. They dressed in light coats as even though it was February and still cold outside, the sun was shining and warming the world with its light.

It was Valentines Day but neither had exchanged gifts. Yami was an ancient sprit and didn't understand the concept of it. He barely grasped the concept of Christmas; it had taken Yugi two weeks of explaining for Yami to understand the basics but even then he still didn't get it. And Seto just didn't believe in it. It was only brought about to get lots of people to part with large sums of cash for useless material goods. That and the number of people who call in sick meant that he had to spend a lot of money the next day on job advertisements to replace those who had been fired.

They wandered around Domino for a while, no direction in mind, holding hands.

Eventually their path led them to the park. They stood together on the grass sharing long, languid kisses with one another. They're surroundings became lost to them as they were completely focused on each other. Even the darkening sky didn't draw their attention.

Big, fat drops of ice-cold rain started to fall bringing the two out of their trance.

And still they stood looking at each other. The rain may have brought them out of their trance but it had not instilled in them a sense of obligation to move to somewhere dryer, like it had with the other living inhabitancy of the city.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Seto mumbled, taking in the beauty of the other, noting how his cloths clung a little tighter to the slim body and the wild hair drooped a bit under the weight of the water slowly soaking it and how the rain drop slid smoothly over lightly tanned, petal soft skin.

"We can," replied Yami, looking straight in to brilliant blue eyes, "do you trust me completely?"

Seto looked back in to burning crimson and replied with out hesitation "Yes" and leaned down and kissed the other.

And in that moment the two boys vanished, leaving the rain in its descent to earth to continue on its never ending cycle, alone on the park.

* * *

…………_.. Breaking news world-renowned teenage CEO of Kaiba corp., Seto Kaiba, and his lover Yami Mutou, older brother to King of Games Yugi Mutou. Have been reported missing today by Mokuba Kaiba. Both the Mutou and Kaiba families are asking for any information anyone may have on their whereabouts. We now take you live to the press conference. "Please big brother, Yami, Both of you. Please come home…" That was the heart-felt plea from Mokuba Kaiba for his brother to return. The pair have been missing for three days and were last seen heading to Domino Park at around two in the afternoon. Our hearts go out to the families of the missing. We dedicate this next song to them, 'Behind blue eyes' by Limp Bizkit……. _

The End!

* * *

**Notes:** Well this is the last one in my Prideshipping holiday series. I bet the ending was a surprise! It was to me to up until about three hours ago when the idea hit me. I know it wasn't very fluffy and not really anything like the other two but I wasn't very inspired. 

- Kaiba put his left hand over Yami's heart at the beginning. According to superstition you are going to give out when your left palm itches. I slightly manipulated it a bit so that Seto was giving his heart to Yami with his left palm.

Oh, and here is the itch superstition:

Right ear, your mother is thinking of you

Left ear, your lover

Right eye, pleasant surprise

Left eye, a disappointment

Right palm, money coming in

Left palm, pay it out

Nose, you'll be kissed or shake hands with a fool.

- For some reason I made Kaiba seem very insecure. I think it was to show that he does have emotions and also to show that he needs Yami.

- Where did they go? I have no idea. Are they still alive? I would like to think so. Why did they leave everything behind on the spur of the moment? Because they knew they could. Will there ever be any continuation on this trilogy to give an explanation of what happened to Seto and Yami? Not likely, the story was left like that for you to draw your own conclusions, such as; that they heard the broadcast while speeding down the highway in a convertible wearing disguises or that Yami shifted them to a parallel universe or that they done a Romeo and Juliet and died together.


End file.
